Conspirate
by Gummysaur
Summary: Mayor Avery is the mayor to a quaint, little town that goes by the name of Crescent. The citizens are happy, the town is perfect, and Avery is glad for the rest...but suddenly her town is being attacked and vandalized and she's being blamed for it. Her own citizens are turning against her. She has to get to the bottom of this...and quick.
1. Crescent

Mayor Avery strolled along her small town, Crescent. She always did an evening walk, every day, at 7:00 PM. She listed what she was grateful for as the cool breeze tickled her face. Her residents. Her town. Her family, food, water, and shelter. The bells she worked for. All the shopkeepers and shops. Her life.

Crescent had a river running straight through the middle of the town and two ponds. On the right half of the town lived Tangy, Bruce, Peanut, and Roscoe. On the left lived Amelia, Deirdre, Goldie, Bones, and Kid Cat. They were all her pride and joy, and she never wanted one to leave, especially Deirdre, who had been one of her very first five villagers. She was Avery's best friend, and secretly her favorite. Which reminded her, Deirdre had asked for a perfect pear a while ago. Avery opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of her perfect pear orchard, thankfully. She plucked a pear and looked around. Deirdre was grateful and thanked Avery with a candy jar.

Avery hummed as she continued walking, when Goldie shouted, racing towards her.

"Goldie! What's up?"

"I was eating some pistachio ice-cream, when suddenly I had the best idea! How about you build a flower arch right here in Crescent? I've already asked Isabelle."

"Lovely! This town needs some more nature anyway," Avery said with a smile.

Avery ran to the town hall, where Isabelle was working on paperwork. Avery tried to get a quick glance at it, but Isabelle quickly shoved it away.

"Sorry, Miss Mayor! Is there something you want?" She said with her honey-sweet voice. Avery smiled. Her secretary was the best co-worker you could ever have, ever. Period.

"Yeah, I'd like to build a flower arch," Avery said with a grin.

"Flower Arch…that'll be, hmm, eighty-seven thousand bells. You're sure?"

It was a bit pricey, but it was gorgeous, judging by the grainy picture Isabelle showed her.

"Yeah."

"Great! Lets find a place to build!"

Avery placed it in front of (or as close) to the train station as possible. Anyone who came through her town would walk through a pretty arch. It took a bit of arguing…

"That's too close to the pond, Mayor."

"That's too close to the train station, Mayor."

"That's too close to Main Street, Mayor."

…until finally they agreed on a spot and Isabelle ran off to do her paperwork. Avery felt drowsiness tug at her eyelids. What time was it? Only 8:30. Perhaps she should go to bed early. She walked into her home, modeled to look like a zen castle, and snuggled deep into her classic bed. The tick-tock of the classical grandfather clock (everything in her main room was classic, refurbished by Cyrus to be chocolate-brown) was peaceful and lulled her to sleep.

If Avery had suspected what she was about to wake up to, she would of never slept again.


	2. Vandalism

Avery raised up, stretched, and yawned. She just had possibly the best night's rest in her life. She opened her wardrobe and changed into a pink parka and dry-denim skirt, plus some white pumps. She did her brown hair in a ponytail and put on a red ribbon and surveyed herself in the classic vanity. She looked nice. She ate a breakfast of perfect pears and cherries, then opened the door and breathed in the sweet smell of Crescent.

Except it wasn't sweet.

The smell that hit her nose was vile. Rotten, even. Her small breakfast threatened to make a reappearance. Avery swallowed hard and looked around.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

Spoiled turnips littered the ground, along with mittens, books, and fruit. The trees were strewn with toilet paper. And the flower arch-Oh, the flower arch! The flowers had been ripped out and littered around the now ugly project. Her pretty blue violets had been stamped on. Goldie was sitting on the bench, tears on her face.

"Goldie! What happened?!" I gasped.

"I…I…" Goldie whimpered. "I woke up and this…this TRASH was everywhere!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I sighed.

"What do we do?" she cried, wiping tears from her eyes.

"First, calm down. We need to do a town-wide cleanup. Whoever did this will be found," Avery growled.

Goldie alerted everyone, and by 11:30 AM, every animal (and human!) was helping. Isabelle was especially distraught by the mess and helped clean up, too. Avery was unwinding what felt like the thousandth roll toilet paper from a cedar tree when Deirdre said, "uh oh."

"What's wrong, Deirdre?"

And then she saw it.

The expansive perfect pear trees. All cut down to small stumps. My knees buckled.

"Oh, Avery," Deirdre sighed.

"M-My trees!" Avery gasped. "I paid so much for those pears, they're top-notch! And…they're all…gone." Deirdre had to practically pet her to get her to stop complaining. Avery worked with twice the effort to rid her town of trash.

"Miss mayor," Isabelle asked.

"Yes?" Avery replied.

"I have a headache. Is it alright if I just take to the town hall and work on paperwork?"

Avery raised an eyebrow. Isabelle never complained about health issues, and always pitched in. But if there was work to be done in the town hall, so be it.

"Sure." Avery replied.

"I'm sorry. I got rid of the holes that that criminal dug around the police station."

The Police Station!

"What did Copper say about all this?"

Isabelle winced.

"He's furious. He says he's gonna call his brother to help him keep watch."

"Copper has a brother?" I ask stupidly.

"Yup. Booker."

Avery nods and continues picking up the trash.

It took the villagers until 3:30 PM until the town was fully cleaned.

Avery walked into the town hall, exhausted.

"…Yes, Crescent is doing fine…Everything is going smoothly, just as you like it, Mister-"

Isabelle slammed the phone down.

"Oh! Miss Mayor! It's just you."

"Who was that?" I said, gesturing to the phone.

"Oh, just Tortimer. He checks up on Crescent sometimes."

"Did you tell him about…?" Avery asked.

"Nope. He has no worries on his little island, I don't want him stressing over this little town."

"Alrighty. Thanks for your help, Isabelle."

Isabelle looked to the floor.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't clean up…"

"No, I wasn't being sarcastic! I was thanking you for…everything." Avery smiled and turned to walk outside the door.

"Miss Mayor?"

"Hm?" Avery asked, turning around.

"I don't know who did this…but I'll make sure they wont do it again, alright?" Isabelle whispered. Avery nodded. She hated when things got tense. Crescent was a comfy, cozy town, not a fast and hip-and-happening city.

Avery closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'll do the same, Isabelle. But if I find them I'll make sure they wont forget my name."

Avery turned back to the door and left.


	3. Snake

Avery had a nightmare that night.

A wolf in a black cloak chased her, no matter where she went. She screamed for help but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a helpless gurgle of pain. She was alone in the black void until the wolf lunged. She screamed and would run, but the wolf had endless stamina. There was a faint tune in her head. Hypno K.K.

Avery woke up with a choked gasp.

Trembling, she looked around her room and instantly calmed down by the tunes of K.K. Lament. She sighed and closed her eyes, slowing her breathing. She was calm for only half a minute when she heard a scream.

"DEIRDRE!" Avery gasped. She leaped out of bed and opened the door, expecting the worse. There was a dark figure, crouched over Deirdre, who had cuts on her arms.

"No!" Avery shrieked at the top of her lungs. She ran for the dark figure and froze. It was the same creature from her dreams. The figure hesitated, then raced off, wearing the night on their shoulders.

"Deirdre! Are you alright?!" Avery cried. It was 3AM, and everyone knew Deirdre slept in every day. Why was she the only one awake?

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to see if the guy who wrecked our town would return. And then this guy comes and jumps me, then scrapes my arms…" Deirdre winced and held out her arms, covered in jagged scars.

"Oh, no," Avery whispered. Her first impulse was to buy medicine, but T.I.Y would be closed this early. She checked her pockets, and to her relief, found some medicine she had bought for Isabelle earlier. Isabelle's headache would have to wait. Avery carefully spread the smelly white ointment on Deirdre's cuts. It must of hurt, but Deirdre bravely stayed silent except for the occasional wince of pain.

~I~I~I~I~I~

The Boss sat in the plush, gorgeous chair. In her hand was a glass of red wine, which she sipped quietly. A rabbit walked into the room.

"Snake," The Boss greeted.

"Miss." Snake dipped his head, and pulled the shawl around his head closer to his face.

"Did everything go well…?" The Boss asked.

"Well, yes, and no. I attacked the deer but her companion caught me."

"Did she see your face?" The Boss growled.

"N-No, miss. I fled as soon as I heard her." Snake looked to the ground.

"Take a seat," The Boss said as she lazily circled the wine glass in her paw, making the wine slosh against the sides of the glass.

Snake obeyed.

"I want you to take out the cat tomorrow. The female one. Then don't do anything for two days. Let them live in fear."

"Miss," Snake began hesitantly, "W-why are you doing this?"

"Your job is not to ask questions, its to obey command without any at all." The Boss finished off the wine, then threw the glass to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. Snake tried not to jump.

"You will do as I say!" The Boss screamed, then flopped into her chair.

"Apologies. Wine doesn't work well with my temper. Leave at once."

Snake nodded silently and backed away.

"Oh, before you go…I want you to bring me the Team. I have a little…public works project set up for that town. It involves red markers and spray cans." With an evil snicker, the Boss closed her eyes and slid back into her chair.

"And don't forget your little camping trip."

"I wont, Miss."

"Good."

The door slid shut silently. Like a snake.


	4. Imposter

Avery was restless that night. She finally couldn't stand waiting around, and walked outside. Crescent was normally a tropical town, with warm nights, but for some reason, tonight's winds left a deep chill burrowing in her bones. She looked to the cold stars, twinkling silently. Avery wondered what it was like, to live millions of miles away in the sky, where your only job is to look nice for the people below, then explode after a long, long time. They probably did something else, anyway. Avery walked down the pink, flowery paths of Crescent. The moonlight made them look gray. She was already shivering, but a cold sense of foreboding kept her outside. She didn't deserve to live in fear like this.

There was the sound of a door shutting.

"Who's there?" Avery immediately asked, then heard a squeal. Silence.

Avery ran as fast as she could to Tangy's home, where the noises came from. Someone opened the door, dragging Tangy, who had duct tape around her mouth. She was wriggling, eyes wide with terror.

Avery looked into the villain's face. Instantly she noted two things. He had purple fur and a big, black shawl. His white eyes widened and he instantly looked down, then ran.

"NO!" Avery shrieked and grabbed a fistful of fabric. He didn't even slow as she ripped out a square of his hood.

"Come back here!" she screamed, taking chase. But it was no use. The masked animal was faster than a rabbit running for its life. A muffled whimper brought Avery back.

"This is going to hurt, Tangy," Avery breathed. "Just don't scream." Avery ripped the duct tape off her face, and despite Avery's warning, Tangy squealed loudly. Tangy instantly began pouring out all she had seen.

"OmigoshthisguyinthisstupidshawlhoodiethingamabobattackedmeandINEARLYDIEDbecausehewasdraggingmeoutthedoor!"

"Tangy!" I gasped. "Slow down! What'd he look like?!"

"I don't know!" she cried. "He wouldn't look at me."

Avery narrowed her eyes. This character, whoever he was, had always hid his face and ran when confronted. She only had one clue; purple fur. Peanut had purple fur, but she was much too short to be the one. What was she doing? Suspecting her own residents?

"I'm sorry, Tangy," Avery murmured, hugging Tangy, who began crying.

"What's wrong with our town?" she whimpered.

"N-Noth-I have no idea, Tangy. But I'll find…"

"You keep saying that! But you can't! You can't find him and he's trying to kill us!" she screamed. "DO SOMETHING!"

"What's going on here?! I'm trying to get my beauty rest!" Roscoe came from nowhere, his red eyes flaring in annoyance.

"You aren't helping us, Mayor," Tangy hissed. "You aren't helping, when we need you most!" she whirled around and slammed the door to her house.

"What just happened?" Roscoe asked gruffly.

"Another resident just blamed me. That's what happened."

"…Amelia is spreading rumors, Avery."

My head snapped up and I stared at him.

"She's saying you're behind this, you're doing this to us…Bones and Kid Cat have bought into it, but I'm no idiot."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. _What had I done, _Avery wondered, _to deserve this? It's bad enough someone's literally attempting to kidnap my residents. Do I need half the town blaming me, too?_

"I wish they'd remember that without you, this town would be a junkyard, a pit of weeds. Tortimer couldn't hold the town up on his wrinkly old shoulders. He had no choice but to leave. We know you weren't supposed to be the mayor, Avery…but you're a darn good one whether you were meant to or not." Roscoe paused. Avery stared at him, waiting for him to go on, but he just turned and muttered, "you should get some rest." Avery nodded and turned to her house. Someone shoved her, hard.

"Ow!" Avery instantly turned, fists raised, ready to attack the animal injuring her town. But it wasn't him. It was Amelia, with Bones, Kid Cat, and Tangy behind her. Amelia grinned wickedly and looked down at Avery's face.

"Roscoe's right. You were never meant to be mayor."

With that, Amelia turned and raised her wings, then silently glided off to her house. Avery stared at the remaining three villagers.

"You believe her?" Avery whispered.

Kid Cat turned and just walked away with Tangy. Bones kneeled next to her and laughed quietly.

Avery looked up at him, fighting back tears, but one still slipped out, and then she froze.

"You're not Bones."

"You're a smart girl, aren't you?" he replied quietly.

And then everything went dark.


	5. Goodbye

**YOOOOO! Author note here! xD So, this story isn't going to be very long, in fact…it's closing up. Don't get me wrong, we still have a couple more chapters, but meh. Anyway, sorry for switching POVS (sometimes I say "I looked away" instead of "Avery looked away", stuff like that.) WARNING: This chapter contains a teeeeeeeeny bit of strong language. ANYWAY. OFF TO THE STORY~!**

Avery woke up with a start.

"A dream," she croaked. "Was it a dream?"

Avery touched her head, wincing. She couldn't remember much from last night at all, except a very hazy image of looking into the face of an animal with glowing eyes and a wicked grin. She looked at the calendar on the wall, shocked to see two days had past. She must have slept all day yesterday somehow. She rolled out of bed, changed her clothes, ate some cherries and bananas, then walked outside. Her mailbox chirped insistently and she opened it. There was one letter with a present attached. In perfect cursive, the envelope wrote, "To: Avery. From, Deirdre." Avery tore the present open. It was a prettily framed picture of Deirdre, with her hand raised, eyes wide, lips curved into a smile. Avery turned the photo. On the back, it said "Born May 4th. Taurus. Favorite quote: _Legs of an antelope, heart of an eagle." _It was a very nice gift. It touched Avery, that despite the fact the town was in such peril, that Deirdre went through the trouble to make this. Perhaps the letter explained it. Avery opened it and looked at the small, black ink.

_"Dear Avery,_

_Hello. I suppose it's been a very long time since we first met, right?_

_It was fun while it lasted. But I've been living in fear for a while now, and that's not what I wanted. I wanted to live here for some peace and quiet. But right now, that's not happening. I'm sorry about this, I really am. Maybe someday, we can meet again. Maybe we can meet in dreams. But for now, I can't live in fear. I can't be unable to fall asleep at night, worrying someone will attack me. That's why I've decided to leave Crescent. Take this gift to remember me. Don't forget me, Avery. I'll miss you forever._

_Love, Deirdre."_

Avery stared at the letter as it fell from her hands and landed softly on the ground. She paid no attention to anything except the hollow, screaming sadness in her body. She fell quietly to her knees, picked up the letter, and cried. She leaned against the door, sobbing to herself. Then she looked up and noticed that every house in the town was covered in eggs and spray paint.

Except hers.

Avery ignored it, she just curled up tighter, pushing against her door, holding the letter to her heart.

"Awh, sad because your bestie left you? I'm not surprised. This town is a dump. Thanks to you." Amelia growled. Avery hadn't even noticed her walk up. "Look. You destroyed every house except yours. If you're gonna trash the town, be discreet about it."

All of a sudden, she exploded her pent-up rage like a soda bottle rolling around on the bottom of a car. Avery was Amelia's MAYOR, did this good-for-nothing eagle care at all? She leapt up, gripped Amelia by her neck, and shrieked, "_I DIDN'T DO SHIT_!" she raised her fist and slammed Amelia in the face, where she crashed to the ground, holding a wing to her beak in shock. A couple villagers stared at her, and Peanut leaped backwards in her amazement. Avery backed off, staring down at Amelia. _Had she just punched one of her residents?_ Shaking, she looked up at the townspeople in fear. They all stared back at her, eyes widened. Bruce shook his head, grabbed Peanut's hand, and dragged her off. Kid Cat glared at her with burning hatred, then raced off. Avery backed away, slowly, then ran. She didn't get very far when she skidded to a halt and noticed a tent up in the campsite. She slowly walked in, feeling like an insane madman.

"Hello?" she choked out, her voice dry.

The camper looked at her. A rabbit with purple fur and a black hood. Something struck her as familiar, and her brain reminded her of the night before. She stared at the camper, trying to see what was so odd about him. But he had a smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm Snake! You must be Mayor Avery! I've heard a lot about your lovely town." Avery flinched.

"What have you heard?" she said cautiously.

"I've heard this is such a nice little town. And it is! It's great for running around and working out. I'd love to move here, if you don't mind?"

Avery halted in her tracks. Villagers never offered to move in, usually she had to convince them. But this villager seemed nice. He sounded like he'd get along with Kid Cat.

"Please? I have nowhere else to go," Snake persisted.

"Well, okay, I guess…I mean, there's only nine villagers, so I guess we have room-" Avery paused. Now that Deirdre was gone, she only had eight villagers. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey, you okay? I don't have to come, if it's a prob-"

"N-no, it's fine. You can move in." Avery replied, then got out of there as quickly as possible. She had to get all the way back to her house without another villager seeing her; she couldn't bear the thought of yet another resident glaring at her with hate. She raced to her house.

"Miss Mayor?"

Avery ran faster.

"Miss! Miss Mayor!"

Avery skidded to a halt. It was Isabelle, panting as she tried to catch up.

"What is it, Isabelle?" she puffed.

"Er…I'm very sorry, but your approval rating has, uh, decreased slightly," she mumbled hastily. "Amelia arrived to the town hall just now and filed a petition for impeachment…but I said that's not an option right now…and she said that you hit her, so I said…"

Avery didn't listen. Her approval rating decreasing? Her villagers calling for impeachment?

"Isabelle," Avery breathed, feeling queasy. "Just tell me later. I can't do it right now." Her secretary opened her mouth, but Avery ran into her house.

"Don't cry," Avery told herself. She took a couple deep breaths, then burst into tears. There was a knocking at her door. Avery scrambled and hid under the bed.

_Pathetic, _Avery thought. _Hiding from my own residents…_

"Avery? Come out, please." It was Goldie!

Goldie opened the door and looked around the room.

"Avery, are you there? Mayor?"

Avery held back the choking sobs and instantly a painful pressure began thickening in her throat.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Conceal, don't feel, don't let her know…_

"…Khm!" Avery let a teeny, tiny whimper escape.

"Mayor!" Goldie bent down and looked under the bed.

"Don't look at me. And don't call me that," Avery grunted. "I'm a crappy mayor."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. The town is trying to kick me out. What do you want?"

"I want to help you. Vengeance isn't the answer to most things, Avery, but if this character keeps attacking our town, you…have to bring his body to the villagers. That's the only way they'll stop. The town is talking, Avery. You're walking on eggshells. I know you didn't do it, Avery. So does Roscoe and Deirdre."

"Deirdre." Avery whispered.

"That's what tipped the villagers over. You didn't make it to her farewell party. Everyone thought you-"

"NO!" Avery screamed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! Those imposters that pushed me over two nights ago…they did it. They drugged me and I was unconscious for two days until I woke up. I can't remember what happened that night."

Goldie was staring at her as if she was crazy, and Avery remembered Goldie was probably fast asleep in bed when everything happened.

"Ugh. Funny, I'm the human and I'm the one whimpering," Avery muttered.

"I'm going to try to calm everyone down. In the meantime, get yourself together."

Goldie left the house.

Avery stayed under the bed for a while.

A faint memory whispered back into her ear.

"Purple fur," Avery said aloud.

_Snake._


	6. Under the File Cabinet

It had been a week or two…

Avery had done all she could to find the villain. Her first thought had been Snake, but he had moved in and he was extremely kind and humorous. Avery had even heard Amelia telling Snake some rather awful things about her, and Snake had expressly explained why that was completely not true and Avery was the best mayor ever. He helped out and chatted with the other villagers. Ever since he moved in, however, the attacks had stopped. Avery prayed they had stopped for good. The rest of the villagers more or less trusted her now, with the exception of Amelia. Avery simply couldn't understand why Amelia was so bent on hating Avery. Avery breathed in the sweet smell of the pink roses blooming.

"Um, Avery?"

Avery turned. It was Bruce, holding something behind his back, his normally blue face a shade of red.

"Uh, sorry for all that…stuff that happened, with, y'know, uh…Just, here! Take this!" Bruce shoved something nicely wrapped up to Avery and scuttled away.

Avery opened the package. It was a cake with a letter attached. "_Happy Valentine's Day. -Bruce"_. Avery smiled and held the cake to her chest, then put it in her pockets, somehow. She strolled to the town hall, ready to deliver a Happy Valentine's Day to her secretary.

Avery put her ear to the door.

"…consider it?"

"No, Snake. I told you. Decisions are final."

Avery opened the door. Snake stared at her for a second, then turned back to Isabelle.

"But I REALLY think the town could use a gym."

"…Er…" Isabelle paused, stared at Avery, then looked back at Snake. "You can ask the mayor. But I'm not so sure she'll want to build one."

Avery laughed. Snake trudged away, looking dejected. When he was almost out the door, he grabbed Avery and gave her a fleeting, quick kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said with a wink, then walked out the door. Avery felt her face flush as she stared at him, walking away.

"Geez, sometimes he reminds me of Shep," Avery joked. Shep was a villager who lived in Crescent a very long time ago, but he moved on and moved to a friend's town.

"Mhm. What is it, Miss Mayor?"

"Just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day." **(AC: I've lost track of how many times I've said the words "Valentine's Day" in this single chapter, omfg…) **

"Thank you, Miss-"

"Isabelle, call me Avery, please."

"Of course!" Isabelle replied hastily.

Avery smiled and left the town hall with a wave, then headed off to Main Street. Despite waking up a little while ago, she was still sleepy, so she headed off to the Dream Suite. Avery always found it odd she had spent a considerable amount of bells for a house that you paid 500 bells-to SLEEP in! But the Dream Suite was rumored to have magical properties, so she walked inside.

"Ah, welcome." the Tapir that ran the place, Luna, said with half smile. Avery was surprised at how soothingly calm her voice was.

"Have you interest in a dream? Our dream service costs 500 bells per nap."

"Sure."

"What would you like to dream? Do you have a particular address for me, or region? Or would you like me to pick?"

"You can pick." Avery replied, already drowsy.

"Alright. Change into these pajamas-it's okay, I wont look-and allow me to accept the payment…very well…"

Avery settled into the bed and yawned. Luna placed her paw on Avery's shoulder.

"One…sheep…"

Avery suddenly felt very, very tired as the room suddenly went dark.

"Two…sheep…"

Avery shut her eyes, trying to fight the drowsiness.

"Three…sheep…"

Her body gave up, went limp. Suddenly her vision went white, except the image of a tiny yellow train chugging along the railroad tracks. Then she felt something wet on her face and she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Welcome to the world of dreams…right now, you are dreaming of a sleepy town called SunFlame."

Avery lifted her face. The rain poured down and she got out of the bed. She walked around the town, pulled out an umbrella from her designs pocket, and leisurely paced around the small village. A villager was walking along the town. She looked familiar…and then Avery nearly fainted.

"Deirdre!" Avery shouted. The gray deer whirled around and widened her eyes when Avery raced up to her.

"Deirdre! You're safe…in this town…I don't even know where the heck this place is, but I-"

"Do I know you?"

Avery froze and stared into Deirdre's eyes.

"D-don't you…remember me?" Avery whispered.

"I've never met you. I'm sorry. Are you thinking of someone else?"

"…You're my best friend, Deirdre. You don't remember me at all?" Avery shuddered, not because of the rain.

"No. But you know my name, so maybe I knew you?" Deirdre cocked her head and shrugged.

"Look under the file cabinet," Deirdre suddenly whispered.

"What?" Avery asked in confusion.

"Look under it! Answers lie there. And remember what I said? We'd meet again in dreams. But for now, we must go away. See you, maybe?" Deirdre suddenly vanished and Avery opened her eyes, sitting up with a gasp.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Luna asked from beside her. "How was your dream?"

"It was a nightmare," Avery whispered to herself, shakily.

Somehow, Luna heard her. "Oh dear, would you like me to block this dream from-"

Avery ripped the covers off her, tore off the pajamas in record time and flew out the door, and to the town hall.

_'Remember what I said? I said we'd meet again in dreams.'_

Look under the file cabinet. Answers lie there.


	7. Wisteria Trellis

Avery had a clue, something she never had since this whole episode started. She puzzled over it as she sat on her bed in her home.

_The clue might not even be helpful. Maybe it was just some pointless dream nonsense. _But something told Avery what Deirdre had said was extremely important. _I wish I could've said goodbye. I wish I could do something…_

Avery's head shot up.

She _could _do something.

Avery opened the door and raced out of her house to the town hall. She ran inside.

"Isabelle!" Avery called. "Wait...Isabelle?"

Isabelle wasn't in her normal spot in her chair. For a second, she was confused. Then she laughed to herself. Isabelle was a living creature like her or Deirdre or Goldie. She had to go out and buy food sometimes, right? Or go to the bathroom? Avery paused, glad she installed the fire hydrant far away from her house or the town hall. Yuck.

Avery decided to catch up on paperwork. She was the mayor, but she always left the hard part to her poor secretary. She picked up the papers on the desk.

_"Town: Crescent_

_Price: 1,000,000 Bells_

_Town is to come with 9 residents._

_Next Town: Odiar"_

Avery paused. Crescent was worth 1 million bells? From where she came from, that'd be $10,000. For this teeny town! Incredible!

Isabelle opened the door to the town hall and squealed in surprise.

"Sorry to scare you," Avery said sheepishly. "I just wanted to set something up. A public works project."

"O-oh! Which one?"

"A Wisteria Trellis."

Avery shut her eyes as a memory came to mind.

_"Hello, Mayor!"_

_"H-huh? W-who are you?"_

_"One of your residents, Deirdre! Now that you're our mayor, I've been dying to have this in town!"_

_"Have something in town…that sounds nice, I guess…"_

_"Yeah! I think the town would rock with a Wisteria Trellis, whatevs."_

"Miss Mayor? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Avery replied, her voice wobbly.

"Alright. I'll start on the paperwork." Isabelle was staring at the paper Avery was holding.

"Say, Isabelle, what's this paper for?" Avery asked, waving the paper. Isabelle smiled.

"It's just some info on Crescent. Really, I don't know why I haven't thrown that out yet!"

Avery nodded and headed out the door. As she turned and waved good-bye to her secretary, something black and shiny caught her eye.

_The file cabinet._

Avery stared at it as if it had teeth when Isabelle's voice brought her back.

"Mayor? Are you alright?"

"I-I…I'm fine," she stuttered. "If you don't mind me asking, um, where were you?"

"I was collecting some fruit to make a nice little salad. I miss the perfect pear trees."

"Me too, Isabelle. Luckily, Goldie found a natural one growing a day ago, and we're repairing the trees."

"Oh, that's good to know!" Isabelle smiled and began scribbling on a paper titled "Wisteria Trellis".

"See you," Avery said, then closed the door. Every instinct wanted to look in that file cabinet, but Avery resisted.

She instead walked along the paths. She hadn't done her daily evening walk in weeks. She closed her eyes. What was she grateful for?

Her residents. Her town. Her family, food, water, and shelter. The bells she worked for. All the shopkeepers and shops. Her life.

"Not much has changed," she whispered to herself. "Nor will it ever."

Avery sat down on the log bench. Deirdre had suggested that too, she reflected. Avery leaned back and let the wind sooth her. But her mind would not rest. She had to check the file cabinet. She had to.

_I don't know what I'll find…but I hope it'll solve this mystery._


	8. Into Darkness

The cloaked figure pushed the door open to the large building. His heart hammered; his boss had hired him, expecting him to be a strong, agile warrior, but he was quite the opposite.

"Just a little bunny-rabbit," he muttered as he walked into the dark building. When there were people inside, it was a lively place, despite it being the very definition of business. But now, nobody was inside, and it might as well been an empty cicada shell. He shoved the rectangular bookshelf that held all the files of the small village. Under it, was a staircase leading into a rather impressive secret lair. He walked down the steps. His nerves were getting the best of him, and he was trembling.

"Snake! Are you there?"

"EEK!"

"Snake?!"

"I-I-I'm here, Miss!"

Snake practically fell down the stairs.

"How pathetic," the Boss laughed as she stared at Snake.

"I'm here," he stammered, trying to retain his dignity.

"So I gathered." she was holding a glass of wine in her hand. Snake winced, recalling that, quote unquote, 'wine did not help her temper'.

"Sit." The Boss gestured to the Gorgeous chair next to her. Snake sat down. No matter what he couldn't stop shivering. He prayed the Boss wouldn't notice.

She did.

"What's wrong with you?" she spat. "I give you a couple days off and your brain turns to mush like the other residents in this stupid town?"

"I th-I thought you cared, Miss."

"Cared? Why would I care? Towns are business. I get my Team to dress up as residents, you to scare the living hell out of them, and get them to move out so the town is fresh and new and I can sell it." she cackled. "Speaking of, how'd you like my trick with 'Bones'?"

"I don't think they fell for that. The gir-Avery noticed he was a fake."

"Oh hush. That silly mayor will never see it coming when I get those residents to impeach her." she finished off her wine.

"…What is my next assignment, Miss?" he sighed miserably.

"Well, the town of Crescent is crumbling fast. Amelia soon wont be the only resident I'll be paying to spread rumors. Next, ah, I believe Tangy will be the one to deal the final blow…you can now offer to move out, Snake. Then you may go camping at the next town."

"Yes, Miss."

"Dismissed."

I~I~I~I~I~I

The next night, Avery snuck outside. In the distance she heard hammers as the building crew worked on the Wisteria Trellis. She was halfway to the town hall when Snake opened the door and stepped out. He looked around, then walked off.

_What in the…? What's he doing up so late? And what's he doing in the town hall?_

Snake caught her eye and gasped. Instead of running, he walked right up to her. She noted two odd things: He was shivering, despite the night being warm, and his eyes looked terrified and miserable.

"Avery!" he shouted.

"Snake?" she said, confused.

"I've been thinking," Snake stuttered. "That…I want to try out…new sights, and, uh, new things…so I'm moving on the 27th of this month."

"What?!" Avery goggled. "You just moved in!"

"Yeah…I…" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh, I can't do this anymore!" He threw his black shawl to the ground in frustration. Avery paused in confusion. Snake stamped off.

"What the heck?" she whispered to herself. She continued to the town hall and opened the door. The darkness of the building glared at her, empty as a yawn.

"Lets do this," she breathed, then stepped in. She walked to the file cabinet and looked under it. There was nothing but floor. Frustrated, she stood up. Of course. It was just a dream. Complete nonsense. Avery shut her eyes and leaned against the file cabinet.

"How was I so stupid," she muttered to herself. And then she slipped and her head hit the floor.

"OWWW!" she shouted, whirling around. To her amazement, the file cabinet had _moved backwards! _

Avery stared at it for a second, then looked down. The floor turned from wood to a small hole, with stairs leading into the darkness. She stepped on one stair. It didn't even creak.

"Oh my god," she breathed. Was this the home of the villain? Was this a secret house to a place that had a chestful of whatever his weakness was? Did Deirdre move there? There was only one way to find out.

Avery walked down the stairs, descending farther and farther into darkness.

**Plot twist! :O**

…**Not really. But still. The story is wrapping up. 2spooky.**

**turns out Snake isn't such an evil hater-bunny after all. he's just a wittle sweetie cutie patootie. c:**

…**or not! FIND OUT: NEXT ON CONSPIRATE!**

**8)**


	9. Hurt

**Here are some answers to some reviews:**

**Set: uhhh well you'll just have to find out? (This review confused me sorry xD)**

**LevitatingPies: Thank you! :)**

**TheMultiColoredPencil: Thanks! :D**

**Set (again): It was meant mostly as a joke. But okay, thanks for telling me! xD**

Avery stepped down the stairs and looked around. She was in an impressively large room, that was equally as dark, yet it was completely empty except for four pieces of furniture in the middle. Two gorgeous chairs and a sleek side table with a table lamp on top of it, the only light in the whole area. One of the chairs was empty, but Avery heard a shifting noise on one of them. The one that was turned away from her.

"Snake? Is that you?" a feminine voice called out.

Avery didn't respond. Something about that voice sounded terribly familiar.

"…Snake? Answer me right now!"

Avery hesitated again. Every muscle in her body froze as she forgot how to breath, how to think, how to act.

She barely managed to choke out one word. One name.

"I-I-Isabelle…?"

Avery heard the yellow shih tzu's breath catch. Avery waited for a different voice. A voice that wasn't a high-pitched, jingly, vivacious voice. A voice that wasn't her secretary's. A voice that didn't say 'Miss Mayor?' oh-so innocently.

"Avery," she replied. Half of Avery's prayer was answered. The response wasn't peppy or bright at all; instead it was low and menacing. Avery began trembling all over.

_Maybe this is all a mistake. This must be her house. Of course. This is where she lives! She has to live somewhere! Right?! RIGHT?!_

"Isabelle," Avery repeated. Her voice returned, but Avery still felt weak.

Isabelle stood up.

Avery stared at her quietly. Every atom within her prayed that this was simply Isabelle's peaceful room. But it clearly wasn't, and Avery knew that full well.

"So you've found me."

"What's going on?! I _trusted _you!" Avery shouted. Her horror had passed and she was becoming increasingly furious.

Isabelle smiled wickedly without a response. She was holding a glass of wine in her paw. _What the heck? Can't dogs not eat grapes?_

"I wish I could say I was waiting your arrival…but that wouldn't be true, now, would it?" Isabelle laughed. She finished off the wine and threw the glass at Avery.

Avery raised her arms, but the effort was futile. It hit her arm and smashed into a million bits, embedding itself in her skin. She gasped in pain.

"I was going to get rid of you by humiliation," Isabelle purred. "But I guess I have to finish it off quicker." She pulled a small blade from her pocket.

"Isabelle! Wh-what are you doing?!" Avery screamed. Things were all starting to make sense. The shoved-away paperwork. The 'headache' Isabelle was having. The slammed-down phone when Avery walked in. The fake Bones. The things she overheard when Isabelle was speaking to Snake. Isabelle missing from her usual spot. The paper she found in the town hall.

"Y-you're selling the town! You're getting rid of all the residents so the town will be new and fresh for the next person! You were _CONSPIRATING _against me!"

I~I~I~I~I~I

Snake trudged home, his eyes watering.

"I never wanted to work for her," he muttered. "I wish she hadn't found me…I wish I hadn't told her I had trained to be a ninja…I wish I hadn't accepted her darn plan!" Snake slammed the door shut and opened his dresser, filled with Bells from past deals.

"I hate her! I hate her! I hate that damn dog!" he pulled out his trusty katana he had been forced to use on many occasions.

"Lets see how she likes it," he snarled, "how she likes it when I stab her…her stupid face!" he opened the door, momentarily forgetting Isabelle's secret.

I~I~I~I~I~I

Avery had lunged first. She slammed Isabelle down on the ground. Isabelle had the disadvantage of being surprised, but she instantly snapped out of it. She raised the blade and sliced Avery's leg. Avery howled and slammed her glass-covered arm in her secretary's face.

_Stop! Stop! STOP! _A voice in her head cried out. But Avery could not hide her hurt and betrayal. It was similar to how she felt when she clocked Amelia in the face.

"You're no fighter," Isabelle laughed. She may have been a shih tzu, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She whirled around and pinned Avery to the ground.

"To be honest, its been a while since I've had the pleasure," Isabelle murmured, measuring her blade at Avery's throat.

"Go die," Avery gasped, Isabelle's grip making it hard to breath.

Footsteps.

"Snake!" Isabelle called. "So good to see you."

"Snake…!" Avery choked out, squirming. "Help me!"

Snake was holding a katana in his hand. His eyes widened as he stared at the two. Did he help his Boss, forcing him to commit misendeavors day after month after year, who paid him generously? Or did he help the girl who was kind and sweet who he had only met a week ago?

Snake made up his mind swiftly. He raced to Isabelle's side.

"Good," Isabelle laughed. "Now, help me-agh!"

Snake lifted his katana and stabbed her in the side. Isabelle shrieked and fell over.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, then stepped back as Isabelle screamed. And screamed and screamed.

"Snake!" Avery gasped, standing up.

"Stay still. You have a leg wound, and your arm isn't looking good either."

Avery looked down. Blood pooled at her feet. She suddenly felt dizzy. Suddenly Snake gasped.

Isabelle had gripped his leg.

"Not…so…fast," she gasped, her words coming out choppy.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted.

Isabelle raised her blade and shakily pulled it back. Avery looked at the wound in her side and shut her eyes. And then she kicked.

Avery would never forget the blood-curdling screech of pain that followed.

**Was that gory enough for ya? /shot**

**Yessss. I have been dying to write this chapter for all eternity. Nothing feels better than typing up some good ol' fashioned betrayal.**

**But they aren't out of the woods yet. :)**


	10. A Long Time Ago

He trudged along in the relentless rain. His legs were starting to fail on him as he waddled to an alleyway.

_Never go into an alleyway in a city, _he recalled his mother chastising gently. _Dangerous, bad things could happen to you._

He didn't really care at that moment. He was so exhausted he couldn't even care about being jumped by hungry cats or robbed by angry ostriches. He slumped down by the wall, his shirt plastered to his fur. All he had was the clothes on his back-a zip shirt and a black, rumpled hoodie-and a long blade from his father.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he whispered to himself. "D-daddy told me…to take care of it…" He pet the special blade and shoved it in his cold wasn't so angry anymore; it was now beckoning him to a peaceful darkness. He shut his eyes, ready to give in, when he heard a voice.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

_Are you talking to me?_

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing out here? It's raining!"

_You think?_

He looked up, his eyes drooping. He shivered in the icy rain.

It was a short little dog. Not little, but certainly not middle-aged, either. Right in the middle; a young teen.

"You look awful. Come here." The dog held out her paws and pulled him up.

"Take my sweater," she offered. Before he could respond, the dog pulled off her sweater and wrapped it around him. It was warm and smelled like home.

She walked him to a large apartment building and into the elevator, and from there she walked into a small room.

"It's not much," she said sheepishly.

"It's lovely," he whispered, teeth chattering.

The dog was swift, and soon he was dry, wrapped in warm blankets, with a mug of hot cocoa.

"T-thank you," he breathed. "You're so kind."

"Oh, don't worry! Nobody would be so heartless as to leave you there!"

_You'd be surprised._

"So," the dog continued. "You came with that fancy knife. What's that?"

He moved it protectively behind his back.

"It was my dad's grandpa's father's-"

"So your great great grandpa?" she interrupted.

"Y-yeah, my great great grandpa handed it down, and now it's turned over to me. Thanks for taking me in…if you didn't…I don't know how much longer I would've lasted. I need to keep this sword in the family."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Say, are you good with that?" she said, gesturing to the knife.

"Yup, I'm a ninja, you could say. I can wield this with the best of them," he boasted. The dog had saved him and he was eager to please.

"Is that so? That's…cool!" the dog replied with a smile.

"Thanks!"

Silence.

"Well, um, if it's not too much to ask…I'm working on a project. I want you to help."

"Project?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I want to make a deal. In exchange for giving you a place to stay and stuff, I'd like you to help me with something."

He paused. Of course, he owed her big-time. But he didn't know what this 'something' was. Yet she seemed so peppy and sweet and kind...

"Sure. I'll help you."

"Great! Lets shake on it."

He raised his paw out to hers.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"My names Isabelle. Yours?"

"I am Snake."

I~I~I~I~I~I

"Why are you crying?"

"I can't…I can't handle it!" Isabelle wailed.

"What?! What do you mean?" Snake asked in confusion.

"I…I need to sell all these towns! Or else I can't pay him off!"

"But we're doing fine, Isabelle. We've sold three towns already. We've made five million bells. How much does he need?!"

"Redd never has enough. He only makes a little off his paint-selling business." Isabelle sighed and looked at Snake with watery eyes.

"I have a secret."

"What?"

"Let me tell you…"

_"STOP! You're hurting me!"_

_"I can't stop!" _

_Digby stumbled back, huffing in pain._

_"I'm sorry," Isabelle whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"You have to find a way to curb your anger," Digby replied. "You nearly killed me!"_

_"I can't! I can't do it!" Isabelle shouted. "It's not my fault…I just get so angry…"_

_"You can't be a great secretary if you try to kill your mayor, Isabelle."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Why do you think Tortimer left, sis? …Ugh…It really sucks to say this to you, b-but he left because he was afraid of you. Sis, you can be REALLY damaging. We have to find a way to stop this."_

_"Afraid of me? But I…" Isabelle burst into tears._

_"You have to think happy thoughts, Isabelle."_

_"How can I do that when I have a knife and I'm trying to kill my mayors?"_

_"You haven't killed one-"_

_"YET."_

_"Just stay away from knives. Close your eyes. Take deep breaths."_

_"My business, Digby…I don't know why I bothered getting in business with Redd…he said he could cure my anger, but all he's done is take all my money!"_

_"Calm down. Remember the happy thoughts, Isabelle. You can do this."_

"I'm confused…you basically have, er, anger management problems?" Snake asked.

"Y-yes," Isabelle sniffed. "But it's much worse than that. I get angry and I can't think. It's like I go insane. I…hurt people!"

"It's okay, Isabelle. Don't worry. It's just like your brother said about the happy thoughts. You'll get better eventually."

I~I~I~I~I~I

She never got better.

She just got worse…

and worse.

And worse.

It came to the point where Isabelle was never that happy little dog that he first met unless she was pretending to. Her old personality, completely wiped away. Her new one was a monster, forever hungry for bells. Redd had cut off his business with her for fear of getting killed by her, but she kept selling towns. She had all the bells she needed, and plenty more, which made her hungrier. She could do anything she wanted. She was slowly being driven insane.

And Snake was in the thick of it.

**NOTE: I don't really believe Isabelle is like that! It's just an idea. **

**Sorry, you'll have to catch up with Avery, Isabelle, and Snake later. This chapter was just some backstory to clear some stuff up in previous chapters. Thank you guys so so much for liking and reviewing this story! It means a lot!**


	11. Remember

**Guest: Aww thank you 3**

**loveghbli: …Yknow I never realized how much I torture Tangy! ._. I'll make it up to her. Maybe.**

Avery squeezed her eyes shut as her secretary screamed. The only thing that registered in her mind was the shrieks of pain right next to her and the soft, warm paws of Snake hugging her, whispering something along the lines of "Come on, come on, Digby can save her…"

Avery was utterly confused. She didn't understand what was happening. Was Isabelle the vivacious puppy she knew? Or a bloodthirsty monster she saw?

"Avery," Snake gasped. "You need to get Digby. Now!"

"What?!"

"I'll take care of her. You need to get him! He's our last-ARRGH!"

Isabelle had inserted her knife in his foot and stumbled to her feet. Her teeth bared. Rabid. Wild.

"NOW!" Snake yelled. Avery didn't have to be told twice. She bolted for the door and ran. Her feet pounded the ground as she flew off to Main Street. All the shops were closed, but Digby was standing at his post in a little tent.

_Huh. He stays there alllllll day, just like his sister._

"Digby!" Avery gasped.

"…Zzz..zz-huh?"

"DIGBY!" Avery shouted louder.

"What?! Avery?" Digby scrambled out of the tent and got to his paws. He flattened out his suit, his expression betraying the fact he was disgruntled about the state it was in. "Are you interested at perusing our fine HHA show-"

"No! It's about Isabelle. She's going insane. You need to come no-"

"Oh no…I knew this would happen some day," Digby moaned. "Okay. Where is she?"

Avery was momentarily caught off guard by the fact that Digby seemed to understand what was going on right off the bat, but she quickly regained her composure. "Follow me."

I~I~I~I~I~I

Avery returned to a terrifying scene.

Snake clashed his katana high and low, struggling to fend off Isabelle. Her blade whistled toward his face and he managed to duck.

"ISABELLE!" Digby shrieked. Isabelle missed a beat and Snake managed to hop away, limping. His face was a mask of pain.

"Isabelle! Isabelle!" Digby raced over to her and kneeled down next to her. Avery's mouth opened to warn him, but Isabelle's knife stopped midway as she stared into her brother's eyes.

"Sis? Do you hear me?" he whispered. "Are you there…?"

For a second, Isabelle looked confused. Her mouth formed some kind of words.

"Happ..y…"

"Calm down. You can calm down, right?" Digby hugged Isabelle. "It's oka-"

This time, there wasn't a gasp or shout of pain. Digby simply fell over sideways. Avery made some kind of strangled gasp as she spotted the knife through his back.

Isabelle's hands were shaking and she started shouting.

"I need to stop! I can't…just let the anger take over…NO! I need to fight it…it's too late, just let go…I need to…STOP!"

Isabelle began shaking, arguing with herself, and generally freaking out. Avery was horrified.

"You saved me, Isabelle," Snake breathed quietly. "Do you remember that?"

Isabelle moaned.

"You took me in when nobody else would."

Isabelle twitched.

"We battled Redd together."

Isabelle let out a quiet breath.

"I remember," she whispered, her voice so low that Avery barely heard it. "I remember everything." Isabelle stood up, her voice lucid. She walked over to her brother and looked at the knife. Her eyes widened and she let out a yelp.

"Did-did I do…" Isabelle whirled around and spotted her partner, bleeding heavily from his feet. She saw her mayor with shards of glass embedded in her arms and a large leg wound. "…did I do that?" Isabelle's eyes hardened and for a second Avery leaped back, terrified she would begin attacking again. But instead she kneeled next to Digby and grabbed the knife. His chest was rising slowly, but it was fluttering and growing weaker every second.

"I need to help him," Isabelle cried. "He's my brother. He helped me through so much!"

But the wound was beyond saving. Digby placed a paw on Isabelle's and managed to say something.

"I…forgive…everything," he gasped. "I…forgive you, sis…just…" he coughed, blood spattering the floor. "Just…lay off on the catnip next time…" he winked, and collapsed.

The silence was deafening.

And it grew louder until Avery could hear nothing but Digby not breathing. Suddenly she felt weak in the legs. She was still bleeding and the mad dash to Main Street hadn't helped her leg at all. Worse, the image of the dying dog in front of her, her secretary struggling to preserve her sanity, Snake simply staring, his grip on his katana tightening as he wished he could do something…

The lights began to vanish and she somehow ended up on her hands and knees.

"Avery!" Snake called. "Are you alri-"

And the world went silent. Deafeningly silent.


	12. Epilogue

Avery weaved around the perfect pear trees and plucked one from the leaves. She snuggled into the wooden bench and ate it quietly. It tasted sweet and delicious. She looked into the blue, blue sky. Her eyes closed. What was she grateful for?

Her residents. How they appreciated her. How they stuck through with her. How Amelia and Tangy and Bones, Kid Cat, Peanut and everyone else sheepishly apologized for any rumor-spreading. Her life. Her head rolled to the side and she spotted Snake chatting happily with Kid Cat, Peanut and Amelia gossiping, Bones snoring on the camping cot, and Roscoe laughing as Tangy tripped and fell into the holding pond. She smiled and took the last bite of the pear, letting the sweetness spread across her tongue. She looked the other way and felt a tear sting at her eyes as she spotted the Wisteria Trellis, which she had placed right where Deirdre's old home had been.

"Miss Mayor!"

Avery started and turned around.

"Oh, hello, Isabelle. I was just thinking."

"That sounds nice," she replied.

"How about you come sit with me? Celebrate the two-year anniversary of Crescent?" Avery patted the seat next to her. Isabelle's eyes widened for a second, but she nodded and sat down.

The wind was peaceful as it passed through the blossoms on the trees. Isabelle didn't say anything for a moment.

"Digby would love this," she murmured. Avery nodded and looked at her secretary. Her eyes were closed.

"I regret what I've done."

"It wasn't your fault. The anger took-"

"It wasn't anger, Miss Mayor. It was…" Isabelle tilted her head backwards. "It was fear and greed and irritation. It seemed so much simpler to give my life to it instead of dealing with my feelings." Isabelle sighed and looked down. "But emotions are something that humans and animals have to deal with alike, though."

Avery nodded again.

"I still feel so terrible. Like how I'll never stop regretting killing my own brother and enslaving Snake and practically tearing your leg off."

Avery instinctively looked down at where her leg had once been. Now it was a metallic prosthetic; not the most high-tech in the world, but it worked.

"None of that was your fault, Isabelle. It wasn't you."

Isabelle nodded quietly and sighed. They both leaned back and stayed like that for a good chunk of time.

"But I'm glad you're back."

"I am too, Miss Mayor, I am too."

Avery smiled and looked at Snake again. "He likes you, y'know."

"What?" Avery asked, distracted.

"Snake. He likes you."

"But he's a rabbit. I'm a human."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

Avery was about to say where she came from, that was illegal. But she wasn't in that place anymore. After all, he was practically human. He just had fur.

"No, I guess not." Avery grinned, her face turning pink. "He is great, though."

Isabelle laughed. Avery got up from the bench.

"Where are you going?"

"It's time to fix everything."

Isabelle looked confused. "Fix every-"

"Come on, Isabelle," Avery said with a smile. "We've got a lot of work to do."

I~I~I~I~I~I

_"Deirdre. Everything is fine now. You can move back!"_

_"R-really?!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Oh…thank goodness! The mayor here hates me. He beats me with a net every day."_

_"Oh my gosh, that's horrendous! You gotta come back to Crescent!"_

_"I'd love to!"_

I~I~I~I~I~I

_"Snake!"_

_"O-oh! Avery!"_

_"I just wanted to say…Happy Valentines Day."_

_"Hey! You got me chocolates. And my favorite. Thanks so much!"_

_"Here, I heard Brewster is serving hot chocolate today. Want to go to the Café together?"_

_"That…sounds really nice, Avery. I'd love to."_

_"Great! Lets go."_

I~I~I~I~I~I

_"You're leaving?"_

_"Yup. This town doesn't sparkle for me anymore."_

_"That sucks to hear, Amelia."_

_"I-It does? I thought you hated me, after what happened."_

_"Of course not. You didn't mean to. You were being paid to do it, right?"_

_"Y-yeah, I guess."_

_"So…could you stay?"_

_"I'd love to, Avery. Lets just forget this ever happened."_

_"I'd love to, Amelia. Lets do that."_

And that's just what Crescent did. Nobody ever spoke about the insane dog, the greedy kitsune, the next town to be sold-he town of Odiar-ever again. Because what's the point…the point to odiar?

(For you commonfolk, that means Hate in Spanish!)

**The End**


End file.
